Meant To Be
by Nixxie07
Summary: I have waited nearly four hundred years to find my mate, he will be mine.  Slash, M/M.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt to writing a storie, so hope its ok.

I don't own Harry Potter, but everything else is mine.

This is slash between Harry/OC Vampire, so don't like, don't read.

Thanks to harryfan160889 for all your help.

xxxx

Dark violet eyes watched from across the street, hiding in the shadows of a house across from his target, number four Privet Drive.

This was where he ended up after following the family from the human town after smelling and seeing the one that called out to him, as his mate, the mate that he was going to put claim on as soon as he knew that every soul in that house was sleeping peacefully.

He had waited nearly four hundred years to find his mate; he wasn't willing to wait any longer to have what was _HIS._

He chuckled to himself, "Well nobody said my species was patient" he whispered as he made his way across the street to No.4 Privet Drive's front door.

As he got closer to the house, he could feel that there were protection wards surrounding the house.

"Too easy" he muttered to himself and laughed a bit louder, "As if these could stop me or alert someone to my presence here."

He let his power out allowing him to get past the wards easily and in a blink of a human eye was gracefully slipping in the front door, without a sound.

As soon as the door was shut he let his senses pull him up the stairs to a door that had a cap flap and about five different locks on it.

On seeing this, violet eyes turned pure black with anger, "_How dare they treat My Mate like this_" he thought in his head, while unlocking the locks.

Then with the speed that was impossible for a human, he was in the room with the door firmly shut with him leaning against it.

He felt the anger leave him as soon as he saw his small delicate mate for the second time in his long life. He walked slowly towards the bed never taking his eyes of the beautiful boy laying there sleeping soundly, not knowing that his life was going to be changed forever.

He studied the face before him, memorizing every detail, midnight black messy hair lay atop of the most beautiful sculptured tanned face, with the most adorable small button like nose with a hint of freckles splashed across the bridge, nice full rose lips that he could not wait to taste, everything about this boy aroused him and he could not wait to claim him, reaching out with his hand he brushed the hair back out of the boy's forehead and for the first time noticed the lightning bolt scar.

"_Harry Potter, how interesting, now I know why all these protection wards were here my little wizard_" he thought.

As he leaned closer, two of the most amazing emerald eyes fluttered open, with a look off confusion in them when he look at the blurry stranger leaning over him.

Leaning over so his lips were brushing against his soon to be lovers right ear, "Shush my lovely little mate, go back to sleep, you are safe with me", he whispered while using his power to put him back into a slumber.

The two emerald eyes flickered shut, as he pulled back, finally pulling away from the obsession that taken over since first seeing the small delicate wizard.

Looking around he used his keen senses to pack everything that was his mates possessions, he smiled as he finally noticed the snowy owl watching from the open window with narrow eyes.

"Hello there, just to let you know that he's leaving with me no matter what, and by what I sense in you, you are very intelligent, you will be able to find him, wont you? I am sure my little mate will be happy to have his familiar with him" he whispered to the snowy owl, while looking deep into her amber eyes.

She tilted her head to the side never taking her eyes of the strangers violet ones, and after a few moments of assessing him she clicked her beak a few times with a couple of hoots.

"Nice to meet you Hedwig, I am Prince Ashton Caspian of the Bol Madyrn Coven" he answered back to the owl. She stared deep into his eyes, with a hoot and a click of her beak before she flew from the window back into the night sky, seamingly satisfied with what she found, letting him know that she will and could find her master anytime and anywhere.

Satisfied with the approval he got, he went back to the packing, even finding the stuff that was hidden under the floor board, but on seeing the clothes that seemed like oversized rags he never bothered with them as his mate will have only the best from now on.

Happy that he had everything, "Talee" He called softly knowing that he didn't need to shout to get his servant to come to him. Then Talee appeared into the room before him in less than a second.

"Yes, my Lord" she asked, her yellow eyes scanning around the room, she was shorter than Ashton but not by much. Ashton stood at a nice 6ft 3ins, Talee was 6ft even, her skin was a mix between purples and blues with long lavender hair that went down to her ankles in a pig tail, above her cat like eyes were two black horns.

They had known each other for nearly two hundred years and had become best friends and companions than the master-servant that they were supposes to be.

"Ooooh, who's the wee gorgeous Raven in the tiny bed?" She asked while bouncing over to get a better look at Harry. Then with a gasp she turned around and looks at Ashton.

"You found your mate?" She asked.

"Yes" he said, and before he knew it he had a very excited demon latch onto him.

"I am so happy for you, and by the looks of it he is worth the wait" she replied letting go of Ashton looking back over at the small Raven.

"Talee I need you to take his stuff that is in the corner there to my room back to the palace for Me." he ask her.

"No problem, my old buddy, old pal," she said and with that she nearly pounced on the stuff and a final "See ya" she was gone.

Ashton walked over to the bed and reached down to wrap his mate in the thin sheet that was covering his small body, then placed a arm under his neck and legs so he could lift him securely into his arms, his lips went into a frown and an growl left them when he felt his mate hardly weighed anything, and vowed that when he found out every single thing that the disgusting humans that slept in the other rooms did to him, he would be back to make them pay.

But not wanting to focus on the depressing thoughts at the moment, and just wanting to focus on the best moment of his really very long life and knowing that this was just the start of them, he looked back to his mate who was sleeping in his arms peacefully.

He finally had his mate and with that thought, they were gone in a blink of an eye. Making sure that the wards stayed intact and tricking them so they would not go off with Harry's presence not being there anymore, he disappeared into the night with his mate in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the Reviews and the advice is always a welcome.

xxxx

The first thing Ashton did when he got back home was to make sure that his mate was tucked in safely and was warm in his bed before going to see his parents to announce the good news to them, that after all this time he had found his mate.

He knew his mother was going to be extremely happy with the news, as she had been worried, with a little panic that was starting to build up at the thought that her first born son would not find his mate, who was his other half and that would make him give up hope.

It was very well known that if a vampire gave up hope, they started to waste away, almost like a vampire who had lost their mate would do to join their mate in death, and unlike losing your mate and wasting away, giving up hope was a lot longer and extremely painful processes to go through.

His mother had a very good reason for the panic that was starting to set in, as he had been starting to show the first signs of giving up, nearly four hundred years were a long time to be alone.

Now knowing that he wouldn't be alone any more, he could not wait to tell them the news, so that he could get back to his little wizard before he woke up.

Running through the halls at an unnatural speed that was too fast for the human eye to pick up, it only took a matter of seconds before he was skidding to a stop in front of his parents' sitting room.

"Julian what do you mean he just disappeared, where the hell did he go?" his father's voice floated into the hall.

"Dad, I don't know, one minute, Ashton, me and Regan were in that human town in Surrey just having a look around for a replacement for that stupid lamp that she broke and so she decided to drag me along to keep her company, so I decided to drag Ashton along to keep me from going mad with boredom, since she wanted to visit every antique shop that might have a match"

"Get to the point Julian" his Father interrupted.

"Well were just passing one of the car parks beside the mall, to catch up with Regan because she had ran up ahead to another one of the antique shops when all of a sudden Ashton went rigid and stopped and when I turned to ask what was wrong he had a look of astonishment on his face like he just won the greatest prize in the world." Julian explained to his parents.

"Then before I knew it, he was gone, and by the time I went to grab Regan to follow I could not pick up on his scent."

"I am sure he will be fine, he will show up when he is ready and explain what happened to cause him to run off like that." He heard his Mother say to try and calm his Father down.

His Father, King Eathrol was easily worried when it came to his family, and even though Ashton was 382 years old and that his brother Julian was 138, they were still his kids and he liked to know that they were safe at all times.

His Mother Queen Sophia was also easily worried about her boys but she also knew that they were adults and could look after themselves. She was more intrigued by the fact that Ashton had a look of astonishment on his face and something in her gut told her that it was good rather than bad news, although she was trying to not get her hopes up.

Prince Julian was his younger brother, he had found his mate Regan when he was only 37 years old, he was happy for them even at that time and at present, but that still did not stop the extreme jealously that it had not been him blessed with a mate.

Ashton then entered the room to find three pairs of eyes whirl round to face him.

"Ashton, where did you run of to? You had me and Regan worried sick" Julian said with a look on his face saying it better be a good reason or else.

"Now dear brother why don't you, Mother and Father have a set I have some greet news to tell you" he told them while turning around to shut the door behind him.

When he looked over to his mother, she was sitting very close to his Father, clutching his arm tightly while biting her lower lip to stop all the question that must have been running through her mind, no doubt she was just bursting to ask about what this great news must be.

"First I want to apologies for just disappearing like that today without telling anything and making you guys worry." Ashton said.

"Well please do explain the reason why, and then we'll see if we accept this apology," Julian spat out, earning a glare from their Father.

"We accept your apology my son," their father said turning to face Ashton again letting the glare leave his face, just being glad his son was safe, "Now tell us this greet news of yours."

"I found my mate," he said and just as the words left his mouth, Sophia jumped up screaming with joy rushing over to him and pulling him into a fierce hug, which if he had been human, would have crushed his ribs.

"Congratulations," his Father said coming over to give a hug, after he manage to pry his wife off his eldest son.

"Well I would say that was a damn good reason," Julian said beaming at his brother, "Now tell us, is your mate male or female and what do he or she look like" Julian asked after giving his brother a pat on his back with a goofy looking grin spread across his face much like the one he was probably sporting.

"Well my mate is male, with short messy black midnight hair, by the looks of him he is 5ft 4in, very slim, has the most adorable nose that if you look closely you will see a splash of freckles just across the bridge, oh and the eyes, his eyes are the best emeralds that I have had to the pleasure of looking at" Ashton finished with a dazed look in his eyes like he was just mesmerized.

"Oh he sounds lovely, I can't wait to meet him" his Mother said as she gave a bounce of excitement.

"Well I haven't had a chance to talk to him just yet, but I do have him asleep in my room at this very moment" Aston told them.

"What do you mean son" his father ask with a look of confusion.

Ashton suddenly felt a bit nervous having to explain that he had practically kidnapped his mate.

"Well you see," He started as he shuffled from foot to foot, feeling like a teen age boy again, "When I got to the place he was staying at, there was a whole bunch of protection wards around the house, which by the way was too easy to get through, and after the way I saw how he was being treated I decide to keep him in asleep and just took him." Ashton breathed in a deep breath to try and steady himself for the bomb to go off after they manage to work out the little bit of information that had just giving to them.

Julian was to first one to get the meaning and started laughing his head off. "You mean, ha, ha, that you're, ha, telling us, ha, ha that you stole your mate from his family." He managed to gasp out in between his laughter.

"Well yeah, but with good reasons." Ashton said.

"What do you mean by the way they treated him?" his Mother asked with worry in her eyes as Father said "protection wards, what you mean?" at the same time.

"I mean that the disgusting humans have been mistreating my mate and I was not going to leave him there to be abused any longer" Ashton growled out as his eyes started to go black which was never a good sign, the anger that he had felt earlier from witnessing what he had was coming back full force.

"They had locks on his door and he was sleeping in a room that wasn't fit even for a dog, so yes I took him and he will not be going back, HE'S MINE" Ashton growled out, his eyes were pure black by this point with his fist clench at ether side.

His mother reached up and put a hand on each of his cheek to make him look down into her crystal blue ones, "Oh the poor dear, ok Ashton we understand, calm down, he wont be going anywhere," his mother soothed trying to calm him down a bit.

"Ashton why was there protection spells to a human house?" his Father asked.

"I found out that my mate is a wizard but not just any wizard, he's Harry Potter." he said and there were three gasps of shock, as every magical being knew who Harry Potter was.

"The reason I know this is because I saw the lightning bolt scar on his forehead," Ashton explained. "But don't worry I did tricked the wards to make sure they wont go off, so it will give us some time to make a plan."

"Well if he is who you say he is then this will complicate things," his Father mused, "but he is your mate and we will do everything we can to protect him even if it means that we have to join the war against Voldemort."

"But it is late and I am sure you are desperate to go back to him." his mother said and with the mention of going back to his mate Ashton's eyes flashed instantly back to their naturally violet colour. "So we will talk more tomorrow and make a plan of what must be done."

"Thank you." Ashton said and with a hug to each parent and a ruffle of his brothers hair he was gone in a flash.

"What do you think is going to happen when they find him missing Eathrol" Sophia asked as she stared at the door her son had disappeared through.

"I don't know my sweetheart, but lets worry about that later, now is the time to celebrate our son finding his mate at last." and with that said he headed towards the cabinet to get the finest wine, handed a glass to his wife and younger son, he held up his own.

"To Ashton and Harry, together at last" Eathrol toasted.

xxxx

The first thing that Harry became aware of before he opened his eyes was that he just had the best sleep in a months time as he stretched like a lazy cat before abruptly stopping knowing something wasn't right with his surroundings.

The first clue was that he was not on the hard mattress at the Dursley's with only a thin old sheet to help keep him warm and there was the fact that he was extremely comfortable with what felt like warm satin sheets tucked around him, there also seemed to be at least a dozen pillows that his upper half melted into.

"The Stranger" he thought as the memory flashed through his mind as two emerald eyes shoot open. "It wasn't a dream" he thought to himself.

Everything was blurry without his glasses on, so it was hard to try and make out anything around him which did not help the panic that was starting to set in.

What he did manage to make out was that he was lying on a big four poster bed that had dark curtains shut around him, and from a slit in the curtains to his left he saw a faint flicker of light coming through like a candle flame would make in a slight draft.

Taking a deep breath, "ok, ok think and calm the bloody hell down, you were not put in Gryffindor for nothing Harry, even though I could really do with that courage that I am suppose to have about now." He thought, even though the little pep talk he was trying to give himself was not helping the panic of lying in a strange bed god knows were.

"What the hell have I gotten my self into now? Oh god give me a break just once in this god damn life that fate decided they would just bestow on me, thanks a fucking lot. OK, OK STOP RAMBALING FOR TWO SECONDS AS IT NOT HELPING POTTER." Harry was muttering to himself.

Taking a couple of deep breaths to try and get his head back together, his eyes lit up, "It's just a dream and all I need to do is wake up," and with that thought in mind he got his thumb and forefinger and pinched himself really hard just above his elbow.

"Oww" the sound left his lips before he manage to slap a hand over his mouth to stop himself from making any sound.

His body give a jump of fight with a muffled gasp against his hand as the curtains to the left were flung open to reveal a blurry tall male standing in the flickering light.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's body gave a small jump as the gasp that left his lips was muffled by his hand still being over his mouth and all he could do is stare with wide eyes as at the blurry stranger that stood there.

"Oh god, oh god, I am in deep shit." was the only thing that kept repeating in Harry's thoughts as his heart seamed to beat harder in his chest.

Ashton was lost as soon as he saw those perfect emerald jewels looking at him, "How did I get so lucky?" he thought to himself before he snapped himself out of his trance as he noticed Harry's heart beats increasing.

"It's ok Harry." a deep silky voice said soothingly, as the blurry body seemed to tilt to the side and come back to lean a bit over him. Harry held his breath as the strangers hand reached over and gently pulled his hand away from his mouth.

Cool fingers rubbed smooth warm skin that was under his fingers and could not wait to find out if the rest of this delicate body felt the same.

"You will need these, I think." the stranger whispered slipping Harry's glasses in his hand while he climbed up onto the bed to lean over Harry.

The strangers voice seemed to wash over Harry like the finessed silk, shivers ran down his spine from the caresses his hand received and for some reason as his hand was released he wanted to grip it tightly to make sure it would never let go.

Harry slipped his glasses on and gasped as his vision cleared to see the man standing over him with a look of gentleness, possession, and what seemed to be love, that sent a thrill through him but also made him confused as to why a stranger would look at him like that.

What Harry could make out in the flickering light was that this man was handsome, long blond hair tied at the base of his neck, pale skin that seemed to glow when the light hit it, with a body that looked like it could over power him very easily. Harry was stunned speechless.

"Who….Who are you?" Harry managed to choke out finally and his mouth felt suddenly dry.

"My name is Ashton Caspian." Ashton answered while he leaned over Harry with a hand on each side of Harry's head.

Harry held his breath as this man Ashton burred his face in the crook of his neck, then slowly rubbing his nose along his neck upwards towards his ear sending shivers throughout his body as his breathing hitched when warm breath ghosted across his ear making the shivers double as his back arched a little, making him bite his bottom lip to stop the moan from leaving them.

"You smell wonderful." He heard the whisper, as the hands moved from either side of his head to run over his shoulder straight down to rest on his slim waist with a good grip.

It was like something was taking over him with that small touch from this Ashton, it was like he was splitting into two within his body wanting the Ashton to touch him more and his brain trying to work out what was actually happening and why.

Ashton chuckled in Harry's ear that just seemed to make the shudders going through his mate's small body worse.

"Stop thinking Harry," Ashton whispered, "just give in to the pull that I know you are feeling towards me and everything will be ok, it will be the most amazing thing that has every happened to you, I promise"

By this time Harry could not stop the moan from leaving his lips as his groin stirred with the whispering in his ear, his face and body started flush and he was really struggling not to give up the last of his control.

"What's happening? what...? what...? oh god" Harry gasped out as strong hands pulled him out from under the covers without any trouble, and suddenly he was straddling the mans lap with his knees on either side of Ashton's legs, facing the man as large hands held him in place at the base of his neck and small of his back, keeping him flushed against a hard chest as a warm wet tongue ran along his jaw line back to towards his ear making him wither a bit as pleasant shudders raked through his body as Ashton started to whisper to him again.

"Sssh, my love, I promise I will explain everything soon," Ashton told Harry. "But I can't wait any longer, I need to, no I have to claim you."

Ashton pulled back a bit to look into the stunning emeralds of his very soon to be mates eyes to find them staring back slightly stunned with lust starting to cloud them as he moved his hand from the small of Harry's back to sneak under the too large t-shirt and run along the warm soft skin just under the waistband of the boxer shorts.

"W-what do you mean by c-claim me?" Harry managed to stutter out as his body arched a bit into Ashton's, as the hand moved from the back of his neck down the middle of his back to join the other one under his top.

"All I will say for now is that for many long years that you could not imagine I have been looking and waiting for you, and you will be mine before the night ends" Ashton growled out with a sound of heated need in his voice, too far aroused with want to wait any longer.

Before Harry could try and comprehend what was said, his top was pulled over his head so fast that his gasp of shock was cut short in his throat as lips crashed down upon his, dominating with such forcefulness that when he felt the warm tongue running over his bottom lip demanding entry, he opened up automatically without a thought.

Ashton's tongue stroked against his making him moan at the taste that invaded his mouth as he completely gave in to the feeling that keep nagging within him to just submit to this man, and when he did the feeling of want burst inside of him.

Harry's hands reached out and grabbed onto the back of Ashton's head burying his fingers in the soft long hair causing some strands of hair to come loose from the leather tie it was held in. It was like his body suddenly had a mind of its own and all he could think of was how good this felt.

Ashton pulled away with a heavy groan from the kiss that made his hard-on in his leather trousers painfully tight, and feeling the warm body shudder and whimper as the lips left just made his arousal worse.

At that point Ashton knew that Harry had given in to the bond that was there and with that he pulled away fully, detaching the small hands that had buried themselves in his hair to lie his mate back down onto the bed, so that he could strip the clothing that was preventing him skin to skin contact that he so desperately needed.

Harry whimpered at the loss of all contact to the body above him only to be replaced as cool skin suddenly came back into contacted with is warm skin causing a delicious shudder to run trough him.

A gasp suddenly left him as his boxers were ripped off him and his legs were spread apart as the body above him lay down between them completely covering him.

Ashton could not help himself by rocking his hard on against Harry's, which seemed to make the most amazing sounds leave his little mate.

Harry wrapped his arms around Ashton's back, holding on so that he could feel the muscles move beneath his hands. He arched up as Ashton rocked against him once again, moaning at the pleasure that it was causing, making him want more.

Ashton pulled back a bit so he could reach over and gab the bottle of body oil that was in the top drawer of the bedside table, he could not wait, he had to claim, they would have plenty time to get to know each others minds and body's later, but right now he had to make this little wizard his.

"You won't be needing these any longer." was all Harry heard before his glasses were removed from his face, blinking rapidly as his vision blurred once again.

Opening the bottle, he coated his fingers with a generous amount of oil. He maybe in a rush to claim what was his but he also wasn't going to hurt the precious body underneath him.

Ashton leaned down to claim the tasty mouth again, as he inserted the first finger into the delicious heat that he could not wait to bury himself into.

Harry moaned as his mouth was invaded again, but whimpered and wiggled his hips as discomfort hit him as a finger invaded him, then a slight hiss as a second joined to start stretching him.

For a while Ashton keep stretching and pumping his fingers in and out of the tight hole, until he felt hips start to rock down on them as his mouth swallowed the gasps and moans that were starting to leave Harry as the discomfort and pain passed into to pleasure.

Harry reached out his hands and grabbed onto Ashton's biceps as the pleasure took over his mind.

A third finger was added not long after causing Harry's body to jerk up off the bed as they went deeper and brushed something inside him causing a loud cry to leave him.

"Oh, do that again." Harry moaned.

"Like this?" Ashton asked as he pressed that pleasurable spot full inside Harry again, watching as Harry's back arched gasping as pleasure shot through him.

With that reaction, Ashton knew Harry was as ready as he will ever be, pulling his fingers free so he could cover his member in oil so it would make it easer to enter that sweet body that lay nice and flustered beneath him.

Harry whimpered at the loss of the fingers wondering why they had left before he felt his legs being wrapped around the lean waist and then his hips pulled up as something much bigger was pressed against his opening.

With one hard trust Ashton buried himself ball deep into the tight warmth, pulling a load moan from him. Harry screamed a little from the invasion as the tears leaked out from his wide eyes, as the pain spread up his spine, as a burning feeling pulsed through his hole. His chest heaved trying to get air back into his lungs.

"Sssh... Relax Harry. It gets better. Trust me." Ashton whispered into Harry's ear as he trembled above him trying to hold still as his mate was adjusting to the invasion.

After a few minutes, Harry was finally able to relax as the pain subsided with only a mild discomfort, rocking his hips a bit to test the new feeling of having something buried deep, only causing it to brush against that amazing spot the made pleasure override any other feelings of discomfort or burning that was still lingering over him, causing his hips to jerk upwards as he gasped for breath.

Feeling Harry start to wiggle beneath him then jerk his hips on him caused Ashton to start rocking in an out slowly making sure that he angled his hips to hit Harry's prostrate with every thrust making sure that his mate wasn't in any pain and getting nothing but complete pleasure, and with every thrust caused him to moan as he pulled Harry's body closer to him as he buried his face into the his mate's neck sucking and kissing the skin there. This was where his mating mark was going to be very shortly.

Harry was enthralled at the feeling of Ashton moving in and out of him causing him to breathlessly groan. He moved his arms to wrap tightly around the strong muscular body to get as close as possible, as his own hard member was trapped between them getting a delicious friction from both their bodies rubbing against it, as Ashton started to speed up, moving harder and faster.

Ashton held the small hips in place as he pumped his own faster unable to hold back any longer as his orgasm built up within him, knowing by the way Harry's own breaths and groans got worse that he was not far away.

Sliding a hand up Harry's body underneath his neck to get more accesses he felt his fang growing knowing that the time was coming to make his mark.

With one last trust that hit that amazing spot inside of him Harry felt something sharp sink into the side of his neck causing greet pleasure mixed with pain at the same time travel straight down to his groin.

Harry's orgasm hit so hard a scream left his open mouth as colours exploded in his vision.

Clutching hard to Ashton's strong back, his eyes finally shut with wave after wave of pleasure ran through his body, his seed shot out to cover both their stomachs, that he never noticed the sliver glow surrounding them as he was too caught up in pleasure at the moment.

Feeling Harry tightening around him triggered his own orgasm from him, pulling the body underneath him as closes as he could so he could be as deep as possible letting his seed spill inside, marking Harry with his sent as he did the same on the neck with the mating mark.

The silver glow slowly sank into each of their bodies as Ashton pulled his fangs out of Harry's neck and with a swipe of his tongue closed the wound, making the bond complete.

Looking at Harry's neck were the bite mark healed up to form his mating mark that look like two tear drops one violet the other emerald each touching at the tip that will forever be there caused Ashton to smirk with satisfaction. Harry was now his forever.

Harry gasped for breath as his body calmed down losing his grip on Ashton's back, making him feel complete and relaxed for the first time in his life as tiredness swept through him.

Licking his lips savouring the taste of the sweet blood that still lingered there Ashton leaned up dominating his mate's mouth once again stealing every gasp that left them as he slowly pulled out of Harry's flushed body.

With a moan Harry lazily kissed back tasting his own blood on the tongue that played with his own.

Pulling away from the kiss to lie down on his side, making sure that Harry stayed flushed against him chest to chest, he buried his face in the midnight black hair.

"Your mine, now and forever. I will always keep you safe." was all Harry heard as he surrendered to darkness once again as the first hint of morning light started to fill the room.


End file.
